The present invention is related to an electronic data collector (EDC), and more particularly, to an electronic data collection system and an electronic data collector which is able to be co-operated with all kinds of test devices.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the traditional electronic data collection system 10 according to the prior art. The processor (detector) 101 is used for detecting and classifying the electronic device, for example, a die. The processor 101 also transmits a start signal to drive the test device 102 for testing the IC standard. The IC information obtained from the test device 102 is presented by a binary system. Meanwhile, the test device 102 will transmit an end-of-test (EOT) signal to the processor 101 after the testing is finished. The binary data obtained from the processor 101 or the test device 102 is transmitted to an electronic data collector 104 through a TTL cable 103. The electronic data collector 104 then arranges the collected binary data and transfers it into a particular information format. Through a 8255 I/O interface 105, the particular information format is then transmitted to a data collection host machine 106, for example, a personal computer. The IC testing worker can understand the type and the standard of the tested IC through the information displayed in the data collection host machine 106. Alternatively, the information of the tested IC can be read through the internet by the authorized worker when the data collection host machine 106 is connected with the internet and saves the data in a data bank through the internet.
However, in the traditional electronic data collection system 10, the respectively independent systems are connected to each other by electric cable, in addition to the system power. When the signal is transmitted, the interference will be produced, consequently, the data collection host machine 106 will receive the information erroneously.
Moreover, there is only one protocol between the traditional electronic data collector 104 and the outside devices. Also, the fixed circuit is used for coding/decoding and mimicking the information judgment. Once it needs to be co-operated with different devices, the transformed circuit needs to be plugged-in for the mutual communication between the electronic data collector 104 and the outside devices. Therefore, it is necessary to alter the hardware circuit design of the electronic data collector 104 when it is co-operated with different devices, which is very inconvenient for the product designers.
Additionally, in the traditional electronic data collection system 10, the misconnection-proof device (not shown) is usually fixedly mounted on the connected cable between the IC and the test device 102 for designating the connection relationship between the IC and the particular test device. If there is something wrong, the electronic data collector 104 cannot identify which IC is tested by which test device but only receiving the transmitted warning. Thus, the cooperation between the test device 102 and the cables is largely reduced.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a data collection system for collecting data of an electronic device is provided, which is able to be co-operated with all kinds of test devices.
The main purpose of the present invention is to provide a data collection system for collecting data of an electronic device, which is able to be co-operated with all kinds of test devices.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a data collection system for collecting data of an electronic device, wherein the controlling/information signal between the test device and the processor is transmitted through the light coupling device as the optical signal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a data collection system for collecting data of an electronic device, wherein the compatibility between the electronic data collector and the test device is increased.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a data collection system for collecting data of an electronic device, wherein the protocol used for different outside devices is burned in the microprocessor in a format of firmware program so that the need for altering the hardware circuit is prevented.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a data collection system for collecting data of an electronic device, comprises: a processor for detecting and classifying the electronic device, a test device driven by the processor for testing the electronic device, a light coupling set, and a data collector respectively connected with the processor and the test device optically through the light coupling set for optically collecting the data of the electronic device from the processor and the test device and transforming the data into a particular information format.
In accordance with the present invention, the data collection system further comprises a data collection host machine for receiving the particular information format of the data of the electronic device from the data collector through an electrical cable and saving the particular information format of the data of the electronic device.
Preferably, the data of the electronic device is presented by a binary system.
Preferably, the electrical cable is a 8255 I/O interface cable.
Preferably, the light coupling set comprises a first light coupling device for connecting the test device and the data collector and a second light coupling device for connecting the data collector and the processor.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a data collection system for collecting data of at least one electronic device, comprises: a processor for detecting and classifying the electronic device, at least one test device having a serial number thereon and connected with the electronic device through a cable for testing the electronic device, and a data collector optically connected with the processor and the test device through a light coupling device respectively for optically collecting the data of the electronic device from the processor and the test device and transforming the data into a particular information format.
In accordance with the present invention, the cable further comprises a misconnection-proof device having a fixed identification code thereon.
Preferably, the misconnection-proof device is a jumper.
Preferably, the data collector further comprises a microprocessor for matching the fixed identification code on the misconnection-proof device and the serial number on the test device connected therewith, thereby allotting the data of the electronic device to the test device having the serial number matched to the fixed identification code when the fixed identification code on the misconnection-proof device does not match the serial number on the test device connected therewith.
Preferably, the data collection system further comprises a data collection host machine for receiving the particular information format of the data of the electronic device from the data collector through an electrical cable and saving the particular information format of the data of the electronic device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a data collector, comprises: a signal input port for receiving a light signal carrying data of an electronic device from a test device, a microprocessor saving at least one communication program for collecting the data of the electronic device transmitted from the test device, encoding the data into a collected data and decoding a protocol between the electronic data collector and the test device, and a signal output port for outputting the collected data to a data collection host machine.
In accordance with the present invention, the electronic data collector further comprises a switch device for choosing a specific the communication program from the microprocessor to encode and decode the protocol between the electronic data collector and the test device when the protocol is changed.
In order to make the data collector compatible with all kinds of test devices without altering the hardware circuit of the data collector while changing different test device, the protocol-related information is burned in the processor in a format of firmware program in the preferred embodiment in the present invention. That is, the circuit for coding/decoding the protocol-related information between the data collector and the outside devices is replaced with the firmware program, which is burned in the microprocessor of single chip. When different test device is changed, it merely need to change the firmware program without altering the hardware circuit of the data collector.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through the following descriptions with reference to the drawings, wherein: